1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for configuring a camera through external means, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for setting up a camera's behavioral parameters and operating system, as well as data base text and graphics information by way of an external device.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art cameras have developed to include a wide range of automatic features including smart light sensing circuitry that measures the light from a subject and automatically sets the aperture and speed, and engages a flash unit when the light is below an acceptable level. Cameras also include intelligent light sensing with operator adjustable settings for directing the camera to measure light from a subject and ignore the surrounding light conditions, as well as settings that direct the camera to adjust the aperture and speed for maximum depth of field.
Digital cameras are available that store image data along with the associated camera parameters, such as aperture and exposure number. All of this information can be loaded onto a PCMCIA card and then transferred to a PC. The PC can then print out the image along with any other accompanying information the user may enter on the PC. Alternatively, some cameras can bypass the PCMCIA card and transfer the image data directly to a PC. These sophisticated cameras have operating systems built into their structure that transform the raw image data for compatibility with a particular PC software that is specially designed for the purpose of handling images.
The prior art cameras discussed above have many advanced features, but they are limited in a number of important areas. For example, no provision is made to record and output arbitrary user input data along with image data, or to do so through a general purpose PC. Such a feature would add significant flexibility to the entering of data. Also, the prior art cameras are preprogrammed to operate with a particular operating system supplied for the purpose of converting the raw image data to a form compatible with a corresponding special PC application program. This special one-on-one matching of the camera with the PC is a situation which can be very inconvenient if the PC on hand is not appropriately programmed.
There is clearly a need for a camera with the facility allowing a user to modify its operating system and behavioral parameters in the field, and that can receive and store arbitrary information related to the images, as well as specialized application software as determined by the user.